A Light In My Darkness
by The Darkest of Shadows
Summary: Bella is a vampire and she isn't kind and sweet she is dark and dangerous. She doesn't like the Cullen's much. What will happen when she moves to Forks and she meets a green eyes human. ExB may contain lemons in later chapters. UP FOR ADOPTION PM ME
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Bella what the hell is wrong with you" he shouted.

"Shut up" I growled at him pacing the room.

He got up and walked over to me and grabbed my arm making me look into those green eyes.

"For god sake Bella tell me" he said.

I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed him against the wall and growled at him.

"I'm a vampire" I shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

B POV

My black eyes looked out my window.

The room was empty because we were moving again.

I heard footsteps behind me.

"Bella time to go" said Alice. If this was a fairy tale Alice and I would have been best friends.

But I lived in a dark world.

A world where I couldn't have any peace,

a world where I despised myself,

a world where I could be nothing but what I am.

I turned around and stormed out the room

"Bel-"Alice started but I was already gone.

I got into my black Lamborghini and sped off not even looking at my so called family.

I don't even fucking know why I still live with these losers.

Carlisle was the one that changed me and I hated him for it. I would have rather died then live this life. Then there was Esme. Sweet caring Esme that thought she could just come into my life and be my mother. And Rosalie. Well she is a bitch and that's all there is to it. Emmett just can't act his age. Jasper. All he does is protect Alice and mess with my emotions. And lastly Alice. Always so bouncy and happy. I would give anything to just give one day where she wasn't so fucking happy.

The Cullen's and I were moving to Forks.

A small town with hardly and sun. I arrived in about two hours.

I ran out of my car and into the house. I looked around. It wasn't half bad. I heard tires come up the driveway.

I ran upstairs and looked at all the room.

I chose the room that had a big window looking out into the forest. Just as they all came inside I slammed my door closed.

I heard them all sigh. I took my place in front of the window with my arms crossed over my chest.

This was my signature move.

Every time they would come and check on me I would be in this position.

I heard a knock on my door. I ignored it. I heard the door open and someone came inside.

"Do you like your room Bella" I heard Esme ask in a kind voice.

"Hmm" I hummed. She sighed and came to stand next to me.

"Bella I know you don't like this life. But you have to understand that we all love you dearly. We just want you to be happy" she said softly.

That did it for me. I turned and glared at her.

"If you truly want me to be happy, you would tear me up and burn me" I growled at her and stormed out of my room.

I went downstairs and everyone looked at me with pained eyes. Except Rosalie of course. "I'd happily light the match" she hissed. I growled at her.

I ran out the door and into the forest.

Rosalie is all talk and no action.

They might say they love me but the only thing I truly know is that they fear me.

They fear me because I can absorb a vampire's gift. I can borrow it, share it, give someone a gift or just plain take it.

I don't tell them what gifts I have collected but the only one they do know about is my ability of lightning.

I got so angry at them one I cast lightning bolts at them. Ever since then they have kept their distance.

I kept running but I knew I was being followed.

I stopped and let my follower catch up to me.

I sniffed the air and I knew it wasAlice. I heard her footsteps slow and I felt her presence behind me.

"Why do you even bother following me Alice" I asked in an emotionless tone.

"I don't know" she said truthfully.

"Maybe because I still hope that you will change" she said taking a step towards me.

I laughed bitterly.

"It's too late for me to change Alice, you know that as well as I" I told her.

She sighed. "Bella I know you. Please" she said. I started shaking with rage.

How dare she think that she knows me? I turned to her and glared.

"DON'T. THINK. YOU. KNOW. ME. ALICE. " I shouted at her.

She flinched back. I continued to growl at her.

"Leave" I hissed. She didn't need to be told twice.

She quickly ran back towards the house.

I think the one thing I'm going to hate most about this place is that I need to go to school.

I scoffed. School such a useless thing. I don't know why I fight what I am.

I guess I want to feel the tiniest of respect for myself.

I knew I wasn't going to return to the Cullen house tonight so I decide to go hunting.

I hunted three deer's and a mountain lion.

After I was done I ran through the forest until I came to a small meadow.

I had to say it was rather beautiful.

The long green grass reached my ankles and I saw that the flowers were purple. I knew during the day this place would be just breath taking.

I lied down in the middle of the meadow and looked up at the stars.

I closed my eyes. Even though I couldn't I just wanted to pretend I could sleep.

I felt time go by. I felt the earth get slightly wet as the sun started to rise and dew started to appear. I felt the wind slightly pick up pace in a morning breeze. I felt the sun for a split second before it was covered by clouds and when I opened my eyes the meadow around me was alive.

I guess I'm going to have to go back to the house now.

I sighed and got up.

I brushed myself off and started running. When I got inside all heads turned to me.

I grumbled a hello and went upstairs to change.

I dressed in black skinny jeans a black top and a long black coat; I also wore my knee high black boots.

Yea I know I where a lot of black.

After I got dressed I went down stairs. I didn't look at any of them I just went straight for my car.

I got in and sped towards Forks high school. It was a rundown school and it looked like a piece of shit. I parked my car close to the office and got out. When I stepped out of my car I heard all the humans gasp. I looked around all eyes were on me.

"She is hot"

"Ugh look at her. She looks goth"

"I heard she was Dr. Cullen's kid. She had four other siblings I think"

All these whispers were normal, every time I moved these kinds of whispers were always said.

I heard Emmett's Hummer pull up.

I didn't wait for them I just walked straight to the office.

When I stepped into the small room a little old lady looked up at me. Her eyes widened in shock and fear.

"I'm Isabella… Cullen" god I hate that last name. "I'm new here" I said.

She kept staring at me. I sighed and snapped my fingers in front of her face making her snap out of her little trace.

She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts.

"Oh yes. I'm sorry dear" she said looking around in her little cabinet.

I drummed my fingers against the desk.

She finally found the right papers and handed them to me.

"Now what you have to do" she started to explain but I held up my hand to stop her.

"I have to get all my teachers to sign the slip and then come back to you at the end of the day. Yea I know" I said rudely.

She nodded her head quickly and looked behind me. I turned to be faced by my 'Siblings'. Rosalie glared at me. I simply flipped her the bird and walked out of the little office.

As I walked out I looked down at the schedule. I saw I had English first.

That's when I heard some boys talking.

"Hey Ed you think I should go talk to her" said the first voice.

I was about to ignore the conversation when I heard the most musical voice I had ever heard.

"Actually Mike she looks like she just wants to be left alone" said the voice.

I turned my head to where it was coming from and locked eyes with the most brilliant green eyes I had ever seen.

I stopped in my tracks and looked at him.

The boy next to him looked between us.

"Yo Ed what's wrong man?" asked the blonde haired boy.

The boy Ed I guess his name was looked over at him.

"Nothing" he said quietly sneaking a glace at me. I heard light footsteps behind me and I knew it was my so called siblings. I sighed in frustration and kept walking.

I quickly made my way to English.

I walked in and all eyes were on me.

I walked up to the teacher and got him to sign my slip.

He told me to go sit at the back next to a girl named Jessica. I nodded and went to sit down. Jessica turned to look at me.

"Hi I'm Jessica your Isabella right?" she asked even though she already knew who I was. I turned to her slightly.

"It's Bella" I said in a cold voice.

This caught her off guard.

"Umm right. So I was wandering maybe my friend Lauren and I could sit with you and your family at lunch you know to tell you all about the school" she said. I decide to turn on my mind reading to see what she was thinking.

_Plus it will be great for my reputation. I saw how Mike was looking at her this morning maybe when he see's us together he will see that I'm way hotter and so much cooler_

I turned it off again. I knew she would be like that.

She just screamed whore, slut, bitch all things like that.

"No thank you I think my siblings and I can figure the school out by ourselves" I told her.

When I looked at her face it was nearly red with anger.

"Are you sure I mean it can be quiet confusing you know like starting a new school and everything" she pushed.

"I said no" I snapped at her.

The bell rang and I quickly got my stuff together and walked out of the room.

Second and third period flew by. I hardly even payed attention. When the bell went for lunch I quickly made my way to the cafeteria. Unlike my siblings I didn't bother even getting any food. I sat at a table in the far right corner as far away from humans as possible.

After awhile my siblings joined me.

"Where's your food" asked Alice.

I shrugged and didn't say anything. I saw Jessica walking over to her table with a girl beside her I'm guessing it was Lauren.

"So tell us Jess what's like the goss on these new kids." Said Lauren.

I put my head down but I was listening.

"Well like they are all together. Like together together. Ok so the big one is named Emmett and he is with that blonde bitch Rosalie. Then there isAlicethe little pixie she is with the other blonde one that looks like he is in pain. And then finally Isabella or Bella as she likes to be called has no one she likes to keep to herself or what ever" she said.

"Why doesn't she have food?" asked the blonde haired boy.

"Oh yea she is like anorexic or something like that" Jessica quickly made up on the spot. I couldn't help but smirk.

I looked up at her table and met the same green eyes I did in the parking lot.

I turned on my mind reading to see what he was thinking.

But when I tried to get into his mind I couldn't. How strange. I frowned.

"What is it Bella" asked Jasper. I turned to stare at him.

"Nothing" I said looking out the window.

I heard the cafeteria doors open and the wind carried the most mouth watering scent I have ever smelled.

It smelt like honey and nature. I breathed it in deeply.

I could tell my eyes had gone black.

I scanned the room trying to locate the source of the smell.

Then I realised it had come from the green eyed boy.

He was still staring at me and when he saw my eyes his widened in fear.

Hmm maybe it was time for me to go onto the H diet again starting with this boy. Then Alice got a blank look on her face.

I knew she was having a vision of me with red eyes.

When she snapped out of it she looked at me.

"Bella don't your better then that" she pleaded.

"Am I Alice" I growled at her still staring at the green eyed boy.

"What is it?" Jasper asked worried.

"I just had a vision. Of Bella drinking human blood" Alice whispered. They all looked at me.

"Maybe you should go home Bells" suggested Emmett.

"Going home won't effect my decision Emmett. Actually it might strengthen it." I said.

The bell rang then. I sighed.

"Go to class" I said getting up and leaving them.

I had biology now.

But different things were on my mind.

Did I really want to go back to drinking human blood?

I kept my head down as I walked into the class. I gave the teacher my slip.

As I waited for him to sign it I smelled the same mouth watering scent.

My head snapped over to a table. At this table sat the boy with green eyes.

"Here you go miss and you will sit next to Mr. Swan" he said pointing to the boy.

Shit.

I made my way over to the table and sat down.

I turned my chair as far away from him as I could and stopped breathing.

I could feel his eyes on the side of my face.

All through the lesson I was thinking of ways to kill him.

I could lure him into the forest and snap his neck. Or I could just kill all these children and have him last.

I didn't realise how fast time was.

The bell rang and I was out of the room like a gun shot.

"Bella" I heard Alicecall after me.

I didn't slow my pace I just kept walking.

"Bella" she said once again trying to catch up with me but I was walking a bit faster than a human.

I got to the car park and walked towards the forest. When I reached it I ran.

"Bella" I heard Alice shout from behind me but I didn't care I just kept running.

I ran and I ran. Soon enough I was running through snow.

I'm pretty sure I'm in Alaska right now.

I stopped for the first time in hours and looked around.

I was in a forest. A quiet forest. Then I heard voices.

"Daddy I think we are lost" said a little girl's voice.

I was so thirsty I just ran towards them. But I stopped at the scene before me.

A girl around six was hugging a mans leg tightly.

I suddenly remembered why I didn't drink from humans.

I didn't drink from them so I wouldn't take anyone away from their family.

"Its going to be okay sweet heart" said the man.

I decided to help them. I stepped out from the trees so they could see me.

The little girl coward behind her fathers leg.

"Who are you" he asked.

"My name is Bella and the track is about a mile west from here" I told them.

The man looked in the way I had told him then looked at me with suspicion.

"How do you know that?" he asked. I shrugged

"I know this forest well. And I wouldn't take too long in finding it you never know who or what could be out here" I said.

The man cleared his throat. "Well thank you miss" he said before turning and walking away with his daughter.

As they walked away the little girl turned and waved at me.

I smiled slightly and waved back. I let out a breath and ran again.

I ran until I was at a cliff edge.

The view was beautiful.

I lied down and closed my eyes.

After time snow took over my body making a blanket over me.

I didn't know how long I was there but I'm thinking more than a week.

I finally sat up and looked around. It was night time.

I sighed and got up.

It was time to go back.

Once again I ran.

I ran back to Forks.

I ran back to him.


	3. Chapter 3

E POV

It's been about two weeks since Isabella has been at school.

I knew it was stupid but I couldn't help but worry. I don't know why I did but I just…did if you know what I mean. I was so caught up in my thoughts so when Jessica asked me to go out on a date with her (for the millionth time) I actually said yes! I didn't even realise I said that until she started squealing like a fucking pig.

"Yo Ed what's wrong man?" asked Mike pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm" I said looking around.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Oh umm. Nothing. Nothings wrong" I said quickly

"Look she's back" he whispered to me.

I looked over at the Cullen table like I had for the last 10 days and saw five people sitting there. Isabella was just breathtaking. Her long brown hair that reached her waist, her golden eyes that held so much depth I swear I get lost in them every time, and curves that any girl would die for. She was a true goddess. I continued to stare at her until she looked up and met my eyes. She looked me up and down before looking down again.

"Eddie" I heard a faint voice say.

"Edward" the same voice yelled.

Startled I looked around and stared into the dull brown eyes of Jessica. She giggled.

"So are we still on for Saturday?" she asked twirling her hair in her finger tips.

"Yea" I grumbled

"Eeeeeek. Cant wait" she squealed and kissed my cheek.

I scrunched my face up in disgust and wiped off the lipstick on my cheek. I once again looked over at Isabella and saw her slightly shaking with a slight smile on her lips like she was laughing.

I heard the bell ring and walked to Biology. I was nervous because I knew she would be in this class. Before stepping into the room I took a deep breath.

_Get a hold of yourself man_.

A little voice inside my heard screamed. I nodded to myself and went to sit down. Isabella had not gotten here yet. I got out my pad and started scribbling things down. I knew she was here when I heard the chair next to me scarp across the floor but I didn't look up. I didn't want to look into those beautiful eyes to only see hate in them. But instead I heard a faint but beautiful voice.

"Hello" she spoke quietly.

I snapped my head up and stared at her blankly.

"My name is Isabella Cullen. You can call me Bella. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself last week I was having… having a bad day" she said to me never breaking eye contact.

"Umm yea it's alright everyone has them. I'm Edward Cullen" I said.

"Pleasure to meet you Edward" she said.

"You too" I whispered.

I looked over at Bella and realised something. She wasn't breathing. No that's stupid of course she was breathing maybe it was just too shallow for me to see. Mr. Banner all told us to get started on our assignment for today.

"Do you want to go first?" she asked.

"Umm sure" I mumbled. I looked through microscope.

"Prophase" I said.

"Do you mind if I check" she asked.

"Not at all" I said. She took a look as well.

"You were right" she said and wrote it down.

We went back and forth like this until we were done.

"So Edward don't you think you should have let Isabella do some of the work" Said Mr. Banner.

"Bella" I corrected him.

"She actually did three out of the five" I said.

Mr. Banner looked surprised. He looked like he wanted to question Bella, but she gave him a cold hard glare. He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. "Well done" was all he said before he quickly went to check on the other students.

"Do you have that effect on a lot of people" I asked her.

"What effect" she asked.

"The effect that makes them fear you" I said.

She smiled a little. "On most people. Why does it work on you?" she asked me raising an eyebrow.

"Yes" I spoke quietly.

She chuckled. The Bell rang. Fuck you bell.

"Well I will see you around" she said getting up and leaving.

"So Eddie what was that about" asked a voice behind me. I turned to see Jessica with envy plain in her eyes.

"Nothing just a conversation with her" I said simply.

She huffed. "Bye Jessica" I said and turned away.

"See you on Saturday" she called after me.

I groaned. After sixth period I made my way over to my car. I unlock my door.

And that's when I hear it. I hear tires screeching. I quickly look around to see a truck heading straight for me. I close my eyes just as it was going to hit me. But instead I feel a cold body against me. I open my eyes to see Bella with her hand out stretched. I look at her hand and saw that she had made a dent in the van.

"Bella" I gasped. I swear I heard her growl.

"Stay down Edward you hurt your head" she whispered.

"But I- you- you were over there. By your car" I said.

"I was standing right next to your Edward" she said.

I looked into her eyes and saw they were pleading. Then the screams came.

"Someone call 911" they shouted.

When the ambulance arrived I was put onto a stretcher and taken to the hospital. I was lying on one of the hospital bed when my dad came in.

"Edward are you alright" he asked.

"Yes dad I'm fine" I said. Charlie is my dad. He is also chief of police.

I heard the door open and looked around to see Bella walk in.

"Hello Edward" she said in a silky smooth voice.

Charlie looks between us.

"Oh sorry sir. I'm Isabella Cullen" she introduced herself to my father.

"Charlie Sawn. So your father is the new doctor here?" asked Charlie.

"Adoptive father and yes he is" she said with a slight bitterness in her voice.

Again the door opened and in stepped a pale man with blonde hair and gold eyes.

"Heard the chiefs son was in" he said picking up a chart. I'm guessing this was Bella's father.

"Hello Bella" he greeted her.

"Carlisle" she gave him a sharp nodd.

"It says here that you hit your head pretty hard" he said looking up at me.

"I'm fine" I mumbled.

"That may be but I would like to have a look just in case" he said getting out a light.

"Look here please" he said holding up a finger.

When I did as he said he shone a light in my eyes.

"Well doesn't seem to be any head trauma. I think your going to be just fine" said Carlisle wrighting things down on the chart.

He looked up and smiled.

"You may go" she told me.

"Thank you doctor Cullen" said and then looked at Bella.

"Can I have a word with you" he said politely but sternly. Bella glared at him.

"Good bye Edward" she said to me and followed her father out the door.

"Come on lets go" said Charlie leading me out of the hospital. Today is Fridays so I won't be able to talk to her until Monday. Shit. And I have that fucking date tomorrow. This day just keeps getting better and better.

* * *

><p>B POV<p>

When Carlisle asked me if he could speak to me he led me out into his car and drove us home.

"Come on everyone if waiting" he told me leading me into the dining room.

Everyone was sitting around the dinning and sat at the end of the table with Esme to his right and Jasper to his left.

"Sit Bella" he said.

"I'd rather stand actually" I hissed. He nodded.

"Very well. Now Bella you do realise that you risked exposing us today" he said looking straight at me.

"I told him I was standing next to him" I said.

"And did he believe you?" he asked.

"Partly" I said.

This is the time Rosalie chose to step in.

"This is stupid. I say we kill the human. He hit his head right? I can make it look like it was more then just a bump on the head" she said looking at everyone.

I snarled at her stepping forward. When I did this everyone was one their feet.

"If you touch a single hair on his head I will fucking kill you." I yelled at her. I saw them all flinch back.

"Bella calm down no one will hurt the boy" Carlisle tried to sooth me.

"Dam straight no one is going to hurt him" I hissed glaring at Rosalie.

"This is stupid. I will deal with Edward. This is none of you business. Any of you" I said looking at all of them.

"Bella this is our business. You are my daughter" Esme said.

"I am not your daughter Esme" I screamed at her. Outside the wind began to howl.

"I'm going to my room" I grumbled and ran upstairs. I felt so angry so I took it out on the weather. I made it pour down with rain; I added a bit of thunder and lightning as well. I kept giving the weather more power until all my anger was slightly gone. I took deep breaths. The humans would notice if I suddenly changed the weather back so I kept it stormy. I heard that Jessica and Edward were having a date tomorrow inPort Angeles. And I was going to follow them.

* * *

><p>E POV<p>

So here I am on the worst ever date with Jessica. All through dinner she kept talking abut herself. Then afterwards she said we should take a nice long walk in the moonlight. I was walking down the street with her. I looked around. I didn't like the look of this neighbourhood.

"Jess where are we?" I asked her.

"I don't know I thought you knew where you were going" she said.

I heard panic in her voice. I looked down the street trying to see a way I recognised. But instead I saw five men come towards us. Jessica coward behind me.

"Well well well look what we have here. Hello there" said the man in front.

I could smell the beer coming off them.

"I don't want any trouble" I told them.

"No no of course not me and my boys were just looking for some fun" he said looking me up and down. I felt sick.

"Boys you can have the girl. I wanna keep handsome here for myself" he laughed. The men behind him chuckled.

They started coming towards. Just then a car came screeching into view and came straight for us. Just as hit was about to hit the men it stopped and out came my angel.

"Get in the car" growled Bella. I hurried Jessica into the car.

"That was not smart litt-" the front man started but was cut of when a terrible sound came from Bella. It sounded like she was growling.

She turned around and they came at her. But Bella was quicker she elbowed the man in the face. He fell down to the ground clutching his now broken nose. Bella kicked and punch the other men until they were unconscious. She looked around the street before getting into the drivers seat.

"What like was that?" shouted Jessica from the back

"Shut the fuck up Jessica" yelled Bella.

Jessica made a pathetic whimpering sound but kept quiet.

"Where do you live Jessica?" asked Bella.

"Why the hell should I tell you" hissed Jessica.

"Because if you don't I will leave you in the middle of no where" Bella said in a calm but deadly voice.

"Umm 27 Ambers road" Jessica said quietly, I'm surprised Bella even heard it. When we pulled up at Jessica's house she hesitated.

"So will you call me" she asked me.

"Just get out of the fucking car" growled Bella.

Jessica quickly scrambled out of the car. When she closed the door Bella drove off.

I turned to Bella and saw she was gripping the steering wheel really tight. When I car stopped again I saw we were at my house.

"Will you be okay Bella" I asked her.

"I'm not sure yet" she said in a strangled voice.

"See you tomorrow Edward" she said. I guess that was my invitation to leave.

"Bye" I whispered and got out of the car.

"Oh Edward" she called after me. I turned to look at her. "Don't watch the news for a couple of nights" she said staring me in the eye. I began to ask her why but she had already driven away.

* * *

><p>B POV<p>

Back in Port Angeles:

"No please please" he begged.

I chuckled darkly and picked him up only to smash him into the wall.

"Say good bye" I whispered.

Then I sunk my teeth into his soft flesh.

When I dropped Edward off came back and killed all of the men.

I didn't drink all of their blood only this one. The one that thought of raping Edward.

I haven't tasted human blood in so long. And even though this guy tasted like liquor and drugs it still tasted better than animal blood.

When he was dry I threw his cold body away from me. I went to a car and looked into the side view mirror. My eyes were red. I sighed.

I didn't want to miss out on school. That means I would miss out on Edward. I slowly made my way into the woods. If I wanted my golden eyes back. I needed to do _a lot_ of animal hunting.


End file.
